


Встреча в Люсоне

by Fausthaus



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: И все же это был он
Kudos: 4





	Встреча в Люсоне

И все же это был он. Стоило одному из мушкетеров из свиты капитана де Тревиля еще раз обернуться, и все сомнения у кардинала Ришелье исчезли сами собой. Можно было повзрослеть, изменить походку, потерять или приобрести излишнюю стройность фигуры, можно было даже выпить столько вина, чтобы вокруг глаз навсегда появились темные круги, но нельзя было изменить взгляд. Пусть сейчас в нем уже не было детской восторженности, смешанной с надменностью, наверняка присущей этому дворянскому роду, но никуда не делась холодная ироничность и равнодушие ко всем и всему, что не представляет интерес в данный момент времени. И вполне вероятно этот человек до сих пор не особо любит говорить, предпочитая либо стоять в тени, прикрывая спину тому, чье благополучие он ставит выше своего собственного, либо действовать не задумываясь, не в силах сопротивляться нахлынувшим на него эмоциям. 

Именно таким остался в памяти всесильного кардинала тот юный виконт, с которым судьба свела Ришелье в Люсоне много лет назад. Может быть, и не запомнился настолько незнакомый юноша, почти еще ребенок, если бы он так разительно не отличался от тех, кто окружал люсонского епископа. 

Для Ришелье тогда было непростое время. Еще не до конца была изжита бедность, которую он тщательно скрывал от всех, еще не все священнослужители в епископстве поняли, что отныне придется жить по-иному и не порочить дело, которому они служили, своим поведением. Да и сам епископ не привык до конца к своему новому положению и только учился управлять людьми и их желаниями, утаивая собственные сомнения за маской строгого, но справедливого иерарха. 

Окружение же оставляло желать лучшего. Юноше, привыкшему к тишине уединенной библиотеки родового замка и размышления предпочитавшего разговорам, было нелегко привыкнуть к нравам дворян Люсона, казалось бы, ничего не скрывающих, но между тем с настороженностью относящихся к чужим. Но будущий кардинал еще не понимал всей прелести шахматной игры, в которой фигурами выступают живые люди, поэтому необходимость всегда все знать порою утомляла. Как и однообразие собственного существования, пусть даже свежий ветер провинции позволял дышать полной грудью, а не задыхаться в душной атмосфере королевского двора. 

Именно поэтому и запомнился молодой человек, просто, но со вкусом одетый, чье истинное положение выдавали лишь эфес шпаги и перстень с бриллиантом чистейшей воды на левой руке. И, разумеется, взгляд голубых глаз, надменных и нелюбопытных. Юноша скромно стоял позади своего отца, изящного придворного, точно не понаслышке знакомого с миром интриг, но успевшего от него устать. И искренне верующего человека, который не смог не свернуть с пути, чтобы засвидетельствовать свое почтение новому епископу, пусть даже епархия лежала в стороне от его собственных владений. 

Разговор с приезжим дворянином, к сожалению, был недолгим, хотя настолько интересного собеседника в Люсоне было не сыскать. И все это время молодой человек не двигался, тенью замерев за правым плечом отца. Лишь изредка, когда он понимал, что именно его отец побеждает в шутливом споре с молодым насмешливым священником, голубые глаза на мгновение загорались гордостью. Еще долго после их ухода Ришелье вспоминал, как почти незаметная улыбка время от времени появлялась на губах юноши, невольно стирая с красивого лица надменное выражение. И трудно было позабыть, как изящная рука молодого человека с силой обхватывала эфес, стоило только виконту заподозрить, что к его отцу была проявлена неучтивость. Яркий огонь, скованный воспитанием и собственным характером — именно таким запомнился люсонскому епископу сын графа де Ла Фер, знатного дворянина, чьи предки всегда служили французским королям, невзирая ни на что и ни разу не поступившись своей честью. 

Но сейчас в мушкетере его величества из роты капитана де Тревиля не было подобной двойственности: на по-прежнему красивом лице уже точно давно не появлялось улыбки, глаза даже на всесильного кардинала смотрели равнодушно, и появление Людовика XIII также не заставило и на мгновение скрыть безразличие хотя бы подобием учтивости. 

Кардинал Ришелье остановился рядом с капитаном королевских мушкетеров, взглянувшего на него с некоторым любопытством, смешанным с подозрением. Отношения между всесильным кардиналом и упрямым военным с момента их знакомства более всего напоминали качели, но ценились обоими, поскольку два умных человека всегда были готовы сыграть друг с другом шахматную партию, особенно тщательно продумывая, кто же выступит в роли шахматных фигур. Ничего не говоря, в ответ на любопытный взгляд капитана кардинал лишь позволил уголкам своих губ чуть приподняться, но тут же улыбнулся по-настоящему искренне, заметив, как рука мушкетера, стоявшего за спиной своего командира, опустилась на эфес шпаги, а взгляд на мгновение сверкнул холодной яростью.

Что ж, какие бы события не произошли в жизни виконта за столько лет, однажды круг замкнется. И рано или поздно произойдет еще одна встреча кардинала и мушкетера. И от ее исхода будет зависеть, стоит ли кардиналу Ришелье забыть навсегда ту недолгую встречу в Люсоне и не вспоминать более гордую и холодную улыбку человека, которого капитан только что назвал странным именем Атос.


End file.
